Bad Boy
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: This was my first fan-fiction I ever uploaded to DeviantArt. This is also one of my best series. It follows the story of FFX-2 almost to a tee, except with a few changes. Discontinued.
1. The Concert

There was something big going on in the Stadium. It was packed with people screaming and going nuts. It was filled with anticipation as the roof began to close, and left the arena in darkness. It lasted only a few seconds when the stage suddenly lit up with bright blue lights and neon lights went about the arena. Then people holding guitars got on hovers and started to circle the stage, tuning their instruments as the crowd started to count down: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
Spotlights hit the stage, revealing a woman in robes standing in the center. She walked forward and her robes started to glow and come off in ribbons that spiraled above her. In their place was a navy blue songstress outfit.  
The crowd went even crazier as the woman started to sing:

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? (Yeah heh)  
What can I do for you? (All right)  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you? (oo oh)  
What can I do for you? (ooh baby)  
What can I do for you?  
I pictured myself somewhere far  
in my heart that day  
It becomes dark in the distance,  
but I can no longer return

The shape I saw in my dream  
Is different from everything  
I become dizzy from reality

The feeling of swaying in the real world  
I don't want to lose  
The only thing I can hear from my heart is  
to run.  
You are not alone

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I won't turn back,  
I won't rely on you  
Because if something happens,  
you'll always come to me quickly  
The only thing I can do now  
is to believe...  
The truth is in my heart

The feeling of swaying in the real world  
Holds me up  
You taught me everything I know  
That is me now  
So, I am not alone

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What what what  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
Even if you feel it  
If you close your eyes, I will be there  
There is a bond between us  
So, you are not alone  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
I don't want to lose  
The only thing I can hear from my heart is  
to run.  
You are not alone  
What can I do for you? (yeah heh)  
What can I do for you? (alright)  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you? (ooo oh)  
What can I do for you? (ooh baby)  
What can I do for you? (yeah, heh)  
I can hear you  
I can hear you

When she sang the final line of her song, the songstress began to dance, much to the delight of the crowd.

However, there was one individual in the large mass of people that wasn't enjoying it.

He stood in the shadows, as if trying to conceal himself from everyone. He had long pale purple hair that reached his shoulders, long bangs that reached the top of his eyes and wore a black overcoat with a silver shirt underneath, along with black pants and boots. However, the most distinguishing feature was the silver goggles that he wore over his eyes. That or the long object he had strapped to his back that was wrapped in cloth.  
He was waiting...waiting for the right moment to make some sort of move.  
He seemed to be staring, if one could tell if he was staring at all, at the stage.

Then, a hover carrying a guitarist started to come his way, and the man made his move. Grabbing hold of the hover, and knocking the un-expecting musician off of it, and steered it towards the stage. He jumped off and landed behind the songstress. She turned and saw the man looking straight at her with a smirk on his face.  
"I finally found you..." He said.  
The songstress was beside herself with anger and shock. "What do you want?!"  
"You know what I want, you thief! Give back what you stole from me and I just might let you walk out of here!" The man demanded.  
The songstress wasn't intimidated.  
Then two men in green rushed onto the stage and charged! The man un-strapped the weapon off his back and removed the cloth that covered it. It was a pole with three sharp points at the top. It was a trident, the man's favorite weapon. He smiled and yelled "Looks like I'll have to take it back by force!"


	2. The Imposter

The man started to move forward when two girls jumped in front of him.  
One was a blonde wearing a short skirt and yellow bikini top. She held a red dagger in each hand. The other girl had grayish-black hair, wore lots of leather, and carried a sword.

"Who are you?" The man asked the two vixens.

"We could ask you the same thing," the dark haired girl replied.

The two men in green charged. The girls took out one with their weapons, the stranger knocked the other off the stage with the pole of his trident, causing the guy to land in the third row.

When they turned back to the songstress, a bright light blinded the three. When it subsided, the songstress was gone!

"Hey! Where'd she go?!" Yelled the blonde one

The stranger didn't care, he jumped off the stage and ran out the nearest exit.

Finding himself in the front lobby of the stadium, the man ran to the left, towards Dock 3, taking out goons in green and pink with his trident. He got to Dock 3 and saw the two girls there, seemingly lost.

"Hey you!" The blonde girl called to him.

He didn't say anything. He started to walk past her, but she blocked his way.

"What's your name? I'm Rikku," She asked him.

He looked at her with a seemingly grave face.

"Come on! You have to have a name!"

Looking at the floor, then at Rikku's face, he leaned in towards her. "Do you want to know...?" He said in a low voice.

Rikku gave a nod.

Then, grabbing her by the shoulders, the stranger shoved Rikku to the side, and lifted his trident. When Rikku looked up, a tall slender man with a pistol in each hand stood in front of the stranger, the point of the trident under his chin.

"I see you have skill", the tall man said.

Rikku was shocked, she didn't realize that he was there! "Rikku! This way!" Paine yelled to her partner.

"You could've said something--" Rikku started to say to the stranger, but was interrupted.

"It's Zeig."

"What...?" She said in confusion.

"My name...is Zeig", he replied.

Rikku nodded, then got up and ran to join Paine.

Zeig kept the trident pointed at Logos (the tall man), but felt the ground shake. Sensing something coming from behind him, Zeig rolled to the side. He saw a large man in purple tackle Logos. "Ormi! Get off of me!" Logos yelled.

Zeig, knowing that he couldn't beat both men, moved back towards Rikku and Paine. Logos pointed his guns and started to fire. Zeig twirled his trident at high speed to deflect the bullets, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. As the two cronies ran after him, gunshots rang out. Bullets ricocheted off the ground near their feet, causing them to do a tap dance of sorts to avoid them. They turned and saw another girl with pistols. She ran at them, jumped off Ormi's back, fired more shots while in mid-air, and landed in front of Zeig...

Zeig was confused, this girl looked just like the songstress!


	3. Zeig

Zeig looked at the girl who stood before him. He was certain that she was the songstress, but something inside told him otherwise. Logos and Ormi readied their weapons, and so did Zeig and the girls.

Then someone said "No need boys..."

That's when the songstress appeared!

Zeig was even more confused, but he kept a straight face, despite the fact he was seeing two of the same girl.

"Persistent aren't you?" the songstress said.

Zeig stepped forward, "Give it back."

Then Rikku stepped forward, "While you're at it, give back Yuna's Garment Grid!"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to share?" replied the songstress.

"Give it back", came Yuna and Zeig, in very demanding voices.

The songstress threw a trinket of some sorts at them and Yuna caught it.

"What about me?" Zeig said.

The songstress vanished and in her place was an older woman wearing pink and holding a large fan. "Oh, I suppose you want that sphere--"

Zeig interrupted Leblanc, "The one that rightfully belongs to me!"

"We sphere hunters are entitled to keep what spheres we find--"

Zeig interrupted her again, "Not the ones you steal from others!"

Leblanc was getting agitated. "Interrupted me again and I'll--"

"And you'll do what? I'll tell you what I'll do..." Zeig lifted his trident and held it horizontally, "hand over the sphere...or I will flood this dock."

The three looked at each other, then started laughing. "How do you plan to do that?" asked Ormi.

"It's easy. Three simple steps. Step one..." Zeig's trident started to glow dark blue. At the same time, dark clouds started to form and block the sun. The wind started to get colder and pick up speed. "Step two..." He rotated the trident to vertical, its point towards the sky. It started to rain heavily. Thunder could be heard overhead, while lightning could be seen. Waves of water grew bigger as they slammed into the dock.

Leblanc was starting to feel scared. She dropped a bag at Zeig's feet then the three stooges ran. Zeig lowered his weapon, and the weather started to return to normal. Except for one thing...

A large wave hit the dock with force, knocking everyone off his or her feet.  
"That would've been step three..." he finally finished as he picked up the bag looked inside and pulled out a bright blue sphere. "At least it isn't damaged", he said to himself as he looked the sphere over.

Placing the sphere back in the bag, he started to walk away, when he heard Paine talk to him.

"Would you've really flood the dock?""

Zeig stopped, then kept on walking without saying a word.


	4. The Dusk on the Highroad

A few hours later...

The sun had begun to set on the Mihen Highroad. Other than the machina patrolling it, and the occasional travelers, the highroad was empty.  
Meanwhile, Zeig sat on a little hill in front of the Travel Agency. He was staring at the cerulean blue sphere, which he had taken back from Leblanc in Luca. "At least it's mine again...", he said in a low voice.

After it got dark, he entered the Agency and paid for a room. When he got into his room he turned on the light, then placed his trident on the floor next to the bed and sat on the bed. After a few minutes, he took off his goggles and placed them on the bedside table. Then, he took out the sphere and placed it on the bedside table. Laying back down he looked at the sphere, it's bright hue giving off a beautiful light that shined throughout the room.  
Then, as he drifted off to sleep, he spoke in a very low voice: "Never again...never..."

The next morning...

Zeig woke up around mid-day, to the sound of some woman screaming. Gathering his belongings, he made his way to the front of the Agency. Looking towards the hovers he saw the cause of it, a Chocobo-Eater. It was attacking the chocobos meant for travelers. The chocobos ran down the path, going deeper down the road. The monster ran after them, followed by Zeig.

Entering the stretch of road, Zeig saw Yuna, Rikku, and Paine looking down into the gorge. The Chocobo-Eater was still trying to catch its prey. Zeig tried to walk by the girls, but Rikku noticed him.

"What are you doing here?!"

Before he could answer, Yuna yelled: "Calli!"

Zeig saw a girl down near the fiend, and guessed that was Calli.

Yuna backed up, as if she was ready to jump down. Paine blocked her. "No! You can't!". "We have to do something!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Grrrrrrr...Huh? Where'd he go?!" They heard Rikku say. She had just turned away for one second and noticed that Zeig was gone!

While the girls were trying to decide what to do, Zeig had taken the liberty of jumping off the main road down into the gorge. "Guess I'll do something about it then", he said as he readied his trident. The Chocobo-Eater turned and roared as Zeig calmly made his way up to it. Calli looked at Zeig, who motioned for her to get away, which she did with haste.

The monster moved as if wanting to chase after the girl, but Zeig blocked him, shaking his head slowly, "I don't think so". Then the had pointed a finger at Zeig, while Zeig gave the fiend one of his own. Then, it took a swing at Zeig, but he was able to jump out of the way.

Then he heard a shot. Yuna and the others had finally made it down. Zeig nodded and all four of them charged at the Chocobo-Eater!


	5. Hell's Wrath

Paine ran to the right and Rikku ran to the left. Yuna kept her distance and fired her pistols at the Chocobo-Eater. Zeig ran at the Eater and jumped over it, and started to stab it with his trident once he landed.

The fiend started to swing its arms wildly in either frustration or anger. Everyone tried to lengthen the distance from it, but it was hard to do so. Eventually, someone slipped and paid for it. And it was Paine who suffered.

One of its arms actually hit Paine, and the force behind it sent her flying across the gorge. Rikku now became the Eater's target, but she was able to avoid Paine's fate by doing a hit and run strategy. In the meantime, Yuna kept shooting from a stone balcony in the gorge. Zeig kept stabbing the fiend, and then he made the mistake of getting too close, and was knocked back. He landed on his feet, and then he heard a scream.

Rikku was caught!

Rikku gave another scream as the Eater tightened its grip on her body. Yuna heard the screams and immediately stopped shooting. Her heart literally skipped a beat when she saw her cousin in the fiend's clutches.

Rikku felt the breath being squeezed from her body every time she tried to escape. Her daggers were knocked out of her hands, so she was unable to defend herself. The Eater gave off a roar of triumph, which was quickly replaced with a roar in pain.

Zeig had stabbed the hand of the fiend that was holding Rikku, and she was quickly dropped. But she was unable to stand for she was out of breath, but she could see Zeig standing over her, weapon at the ready. Then she noticed something: Zeig's trident was on fire!

Zeig dragged his trident in a straight line in front of him and Rikku. It was a line of fire. "Do not cross that line," he said in a very serious voice and pointing his trident at the fiend. The Eater responded by roaring very loudly and charging at Zeig. But flames shot out from the line, preventing passage. Realizing that he couldn't pass, the Eater sat still, and waited.

Zeig used this opportunity to look at Rikku. She seemed to be okay. "You alright?" He asked. She gave a nod. Then, he picked her up, and carried her to Yuna. Rikku's face was starting to turn red, and she tried to hide it from Zeig.  
Yuna and Paine checked on their friend, and Zeig, not wanting to say anything, went back towards the Chocobo-Eater.

As Zeig made his way over to the fiend he dragged his trident's head across the ground. Flames sprouted out of the ground, and then he jumped into the air and threw his fiery trident at the Eater. It got planted in the monster's head, and it was very painful. Then, Zeig, still in mid-air, yelled out: "HELLFIRE!!!"

At the sound of those words, a giant pillar of fire shot out of the ground where the Eater stood and engulfed it. An agonizing roar could be heard but it soon died down, and then pyre flies started to appear in the fiend's place.

Rikku, as well as Yuna and Paine, were again shocked at what just happened.


	6. Cold Yet Kind

Immediately following the defeat of the Chocobo-Eater, the Gullwings returned to the Celsius.

But they didn't come alone...

Yuna, with a bit of help from Rikku, had persuaded Zeig to come along. Well, Yuna asked him after Rikku had asked her to ask him. And Yuna knew that if she didn't do it, Rikku would more than likely throw a tizzy fit.

Surprisingly, Zeig didn't refuse. When Yuna asked him to come with them, he just gave a shrug of his shoulders, as if to say 'what the hell'.

"We didn't tell our 'leader' about this. We might get in trouble for this, Rikku," Paine said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Don't worry!" Rikku reassured her partner. When the group got on board, they made their way towards the bridge.

But Paine stopped, "Rikku, take Zeig to the cabin and wait there while Yuna and I handle Brother."

"Okkidokki!" The Al Bhed girl answered happily. She grabbed the unsuspecting Zeig's arm and literally dragged him into the elevator. When they reached the cabin, Rikku showed him around. But Zeig was barely paying attention to whatever Rikku was saying. Rikku asked him what was wrong.

"I'm tired. I think I'll lie down." He fell onto one of the beds, which happened to be Rikku's. She didn't say anything.

There was one thing that Rikku wanted to know, and she thought this was the best time to ask.

"Zeig? Why do you wear--"

Rikku was cut off, Zeig tapped the band of cloth that covered his eyes, "this?"

She nodded.

Zeig sat up, "answer a question I of mine and I'll tell you."

"Okay!" Rikku replied excitedly.

"How can you wear that outfit out in public?" He said sarcastically.

"You meanie!" Rikku said as she started to stomp away.

"Something happened to me a long time ago...that's all I'm going to say," Zeig said as Rikku turned around.

"Zeig...are you trying to hide something..." Rikku started to ask before she realized that he was asleep. "No fair...!"

She started towards the elevator when she saw Yuna and Paine make their way out.

"Brother says it's all right for Zeig to stay, as long as he 'stays away from Yuna'.

It didn't matter to Rikku whether Brother said it was okay if he could stay, she wanted Zeig to be around. She couldn't understand why, but that was how she felt. There were only two things bugging her: where she was going to sleep, and why her body felt hot whenever she was around Zeig.

Later that night...

The night was full of moonlight and cold. Yuna was sleeping peacefully, Paine was not in the cabin (she was helping Shinra with something), and Rikku was shivering in Paine's bed. Even with the blanket covering her she still didn't feel warm, and Rikku couldn't stop. Then she felt something, and fell straight to sleep.

The next morning...

Rikku woke up to find Zeig standing at her bedside, "Someone named Brother is looking for you." He quickly said and started to walk away. Rikku sat up and realized that she was covered by Zeig's coat.

"He did that...?"


	7. Hot Ice

The Celsius flew to Sacred Mount Gagazet and dropped off the Gull wings near the base of the Ruins located at the top. Zeig was the first to depart and he made his way down to a plateau located a dozen feet below the landing spot. Soon after the girls made their way down as well.

The air was very cold and to make matters worse it was windy. Zeig looked around and not surprised saw the girls were freezing their butts off. Of course it was understandable as to why. He was wearing a full black out fit with an over coat, gloves and boots. On top of that he held a trident that was on fire like a torch. Yuna on the other hand wore short shorts and a small vest. Paine wore skintight leather that looked like it shrank in the wind and Rikku wore a bikini top and a short skirt. Nowhere near the best apparel to wear on a snow mountain.

Zeig saw something that caught his attention and started to walk in its direction when Rikku jumped in front of him. She was rubbing her arms frantically to keep herself warm.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him, the answer was pretty obvious, though. Zeig gave her his trident, the flames on it died as soon as it left his hand. Rikku was surprised on how warm it was. He walked past her. "You don't say much do you?" She asked him. Zeig stopped, with his back to her, he said, "Cause I have nothing to say."  
Rikku clutched the trident and held it to her skin like a blanket fresh out of a dryer. Zeig made his way over to a cave that was pouring out smoke. Upon closer examination he found it was actually stem. Then he heard voices, female ones.

"Can you believe there was a hot spring in a place like this?"

A second female voice replied. "Isn't this sacred Ronso ground? What if we get caught?"

The first voice answered, "Better to get caught by a Ronso than by Leblanc."

Then Zeig heard a familiar male voice, "Hey what are you guys up to?" Ormi said.

Voice 1 replied: We were, uh rejuvenating, sir."

Zeig felt the rock he was standing on shake a little. He looked around and saw that the girls had joined him on the rock. Then the rock started to fall! Less than two seconds later all four of them fell into the water. Ormi and the two goons ran as soon as they heard the splash.  
The Gull wings popped out of the water. But they didn't see Zeig. "Zeig?" Rikku said. Then she felt a tug on the back of her skirt, nearly pulling it down. She fell back on her butt while Zeig pulled himself up.

"A hot spring, huh?" He said a bit of a surprise in his voice. He never expected to find a hot spring in Gagazet.

Rikku had gotten back up. She was a bit upset. "What are you doing?! Trying to pants me?!," She yelled at him, adjusting her skirt as she did.

Zeig turned his back to her. "It wasn't on purpose. You were standing on me," he said calmly.

Paine, ignoring her friends' debacle, said, "were those Leblanc's goons?"

Rikku suddenly noticed something, a LeBlanc uniform "That sure was easy!"

Zeig got out of the spring, and took off his soaking wet coat.

Yuna then had an idea: "As long as we're here..."

Rikku, realizing where the conversation was going asked: "On sacred ground?"

All three of them then looked at Zeig, and he felt them glaring holes through him. He knew what they wanted to do, and it didn't involve him. "Do what you want."  
He then turned, and walked behind a large rock, and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later...

Yuna and Paine were the first to get out, Rikku decided to stay in a bit longer. When she did get out, she walked at a slow pace. She was thinking of Zeig, of course. 'Why does he insist on being alone?'

Then, she bumped into something, Zeig's trident. He was holding it out in front of her, on it was a towel, which Rikku quickly grabbed and covered herself with. Zeig then stepped out from the shadows, and Rikku was shocked to see that he wasn't wearing his shirt!

"There's something on your mind," he said, somehow unconcerned with his state of dress in front of her.

'Obviously!,' Rikku thought to herself. She was very ashamed of the state that she found herself in. She was in her bathing suit, in front of a man that she had met a few days ago, and he wasn't wearing a shirt! He was muscular, and looked strong and well defined, he also had what looked like scars on his back. 'I wonder where he got those?'

Despite this, Rikku started to dry herself, then she asked, "Why did you stay out? You could have joined us, you know."

Silence was his reply.

He did, however, look at her face. He steadily got closer to her until they were literally inches from each other. Rikku started to back away, and Zeig noticed.

"That's why. I make you uneasy, don't I? I mean, you don't know me, do you?"

There was some truth to his words. Rikku knew nothing about him, who he was, his past, anything. And that frightened her a bit. But...

I want to know you more that is if you'd let me," She said, in a low voice. Zeig looked at her face, and she was looking straight at his eyes. Locked. Then, Rikku slowly raised her right hand to Zeig's face, her finger tips were on the band covering his eyes.

"Rikku! You had better not be doing anything with that ruffian!", Came Brother's voice, via Rikku's comm-link.

Zeig immediately backed away from her.

"Dammit!", Rikku said under her breath. Way to spoil a moment!

Zeig then said, "We have company."

Rikku turned to see Ormi and the two goons standing in the entrance. Rikku gasped and tried to cover herself, Zeig stood in front of her.

"Sorry to interrupt! Bwahaha!," Ormi laughed.

Zeig sighed out of annoyance, I'm not in the mood for you. Get lost."

Instead, Ormi started to run at Zeig get them!

Zeig raised his left hand, "Why don't you just chill?"

He snapped his fingers.*snap!*

Pillars of ice suddenly shot up out of the ground and trapped Ormi in a cage of Ice. Frozen.

Zeig put his coat on Rikku, and they both left Ormi half frozen in the hot spring area.


	8. The Awesome Sphere

If you've ever come home from a date with someone you liked, what would be the first thing waiting for you? Parents? Friends? If so, what would they say? 'How'd it go?', or even better a 'Did you enjoy it?'

Well, for Rikku it was a very different story. What she got was a 'What were you thinking?!' from her brother. Well, from a certain standpoint, he had a few good reasons for his reaction. First of all, Rikku had been alone with a man she hardly even knew, her carelessness got her in trouble with Ormi, and to top it all off, she arrived on the Celsius wearing only her bathing suit, though she had been somewhat covered by Zeig's overcoat.

Brother went over the deep end, and he blamed Zeig for it. Rikku tried to tell her brother that it wasn't Zeig's fault, but he would hear none of it. "You two are to never be seen alone, understood?!" Rikku felt it was wrong, but she didn't want to argue with her stubborn sibling. She went to the cabin to see Yuna. Rikku griped of how unfair Brother was being towards her and Zeig. "He's such a...Grrr...I can't even describe how he is!" Rikku complained in her native tongue.

Yuna listened and also felt that it was wrong, but 'orders are orders'. Also, there was something she wanted to know. "What were you two doing alone anyway?" Yuna asked her cousin, with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

Rikku's face turned red. "N-nothing!" She said trying to hide her face as she ran out of the cabin. Yuna went after her.

Meanwhile, Zeig was down in the engine room, thinking of what had happened between him and Rikku at Gagazet. Well, he knew what that girl had tried to do, and he hadn't liked it one bit. She had tried to remove the cover over his eyes. She tried, but thanks to Ormi, she didn't get to see what was hidden underneath. Rikku had had him in a vulnerable spot, he never wanted to be in that kind of situation again. Yet, she didn't know why he wore the cover, so if it was out of curiosity, it was just that. No harm intended.

In the end, he felt that it was no big deal.

A few hours later Yuna, Rikku, and Paine went on another mission. Zeig, however was told to stat on the ship, which was fine with him. "I'm tired anyway," was his reason.

Nighttime. The girls had not yet returned, and Brother was asleep, which meant that the ship was on autopilot. Buddy was busy with the navigation, and Shinra was working. And Zeig was bored as hell. He spent some time on the deck, then he went to the cabin to try to sleep, but he couldn't. So he went to the bridge and went over to Shinra, he was watching something on the sphere screen.

The boy genius looked over his shoulder and saw Zeig. "Need anything?"

Zeig shook his head. "What you doing?", motioning to the computer.

"A copy of the sphere we obtained in Killika," Shinra answered as he brought up a bigger screen. "It's very old, the screen is barely visible," he continued. He pushed the play button, and Zeig saw a large creature. Or was it a machina? Then someone walked onto the screen. Zeig couldn't make out what this person looked like, then he heard the words:

"You know...you are all I can count on to save Lenne..."

Then the screen went out in static. "That's all," Shinra said. Zeig, however, didn't hear him. He was deep in thought. He didn't know why, but he started to feel strange. A feeling of familiarity, or nostalgic, came over him as he watched the recording. But why?

Shinra paused the screen on the thing's face, "All we know is this is a machina known as Vegnagun..."

Zeig was already in the hall before Shinra finished his sentence. As Zeig got to the elevator, the doors opened and Rikku was standing in the elevator.

"Oh! Hi, Zeig!" She said excitedly. Before he could say anything to her, Rikku was pushed forward and she landed in his arms, and from the elevator came Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi. They went right past them, and proceeded to the bridge.

"What are they doing here?" Zeig asked out loud. Then from the elevator came Yuna and Paine. Yuna started to explain why Leblanc was on the ship, but it was Leblanc herself who explained. "We're going to Bevelle. Full speed ahead!", she said with a huge grin on her face.


	9. Infiltrating Bevelle

Everyone made it to Bevelle with little difficulty, unless you count Brother's nagging at Leblanc to not touch anything on the ship. Getting off near Macalania, LeBlanc and her lackeys were the first ones off the Celsius, followed by Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Zeig was the last one off.

As he made his way into the path that led to the city, Zeig saw that Leblanc was talking. About what, he wasn't too sure, and he didn't care at that point.

Rikku walked up past Leblanc, "So…how are we going to do this?"

"Um…" Yuna couldn't answer her cousin. She herself had trouble thinking up a way. The ex-summoner obviously forgot to think on the situation before hand.

Leblanc, however, had seemingly thought-up a master plan. "It's obvious! We nab the head honcho. Then, we make him lead us to Vegnagun, and...checkmate."

Zeig was rather disgusted with the blond woman's prediction. 'That woman thinks this will be easy…no, I expect hardships in this endeavor.' He tightened his black gloves as he thought up his plan to get to Vegnagun. Obviously, it wasn't going to be a cakewalk, since it's deep under Bevelle's temple. Past the Cloister of Trials…and into the lowest dungeons. Something suddenly hit Zeig…a somewhat dark feeling…as well as that nostalgic feeling from before…

As a plan was being formulated, the young Al Bhed girl Rikku was watching Zeig. She noticed the look on his face, a dark one, but before she could ask if there was something wrong, she saw New Yevon guards were approaching them on the road.

"Company…" said Paine, like it was no big deal.

All the guards had guns, and they were somewhat shaky as well, like they were told to take on a behemoth by themselves. "Youth League spies! We won't have you defile this place like you did in Kilika!" Then they pointed their guns at the sphere hunters.

Everyone stood still, until the sound of high heels went off in the distance, "Good luck!" Zeig saw that Leblanc and her goons had ran past the guards, leaving Yuna and her friends to fend for themselves. Yuna looked at her with shock, while Zeig stepped forward, trident in his right hand, and stood in a battle stance. "Leave this to me."

The warrior ran at the guards, spinning his trident in front of him, deflecting the bullets of the guns. Once he got up close to them, Zeig knocked two of them into the small water trenches next to the road with his weapon. The third one, seeing that discretion was the better part of valor, jumped into the water as well. Zeig twirled his trident over his head, then strapped it on his back. "So much for the welcome committee…"

Paine walked up to Zeig, "Leave us some of the fun sometime."

Zeig turned and looked at the female warrior, "I don't like having my time wasted."

Rikku gave a loud sigh, "Can we just go?"

Making their way down the road to the city's temple, the Gullwings met no further resistance surprisingly. No one seemed to notice them enter the temple either. The dark temple was quiet as they reached the lift. Zeig was grateful for the lack of guards, he would rather they not heed his progress.

Rikku and her cousin got on the lift first. The blond girl was amazed at the state of New Yevon. "Things really are a mess, huh…"

Yuna nodded slowly and stood at the front of the lift, "Yeah."

After Paine and Zeig got on the lift, it went down into the depths of Bevelle.

Down into the temple, the walkways were blue with runics glowing on them. Yuna had not seen the place in two years, not since she acquired Bahamut from the fayth. The path to the underground would be easier to handle since the paths were now walkable. The last time Yuna and Rikku had been there, they had to take a platform and navigate the maze. It would save a lot of time now.

But that was before the Gullwings got off the lift. Rikku stepped off first, and was immediately met with a sight she had not expected: a lizard fiend!

The Al Bhed girl fell back a bit, going right into Zeig, who shrugged her off, "What's wrong?"

"What are fiends doing in the temple?" She asked.

Paine stepped forward, "Bevelle reeks of secrets. Don't let a couple fiends throw you."

That was when Yuna started to think, 'This is going to more difficult than I had thought before…'


End file.
